The present invention relates to a cosmetic powder box and, more particularly, to a cosmetic powder box with a magnetic positioning structure to position an inner box slideably received in an outer box.
A cosmetic powder box has substantially circular cross sections and is of a bivalves design for opening and closing purposes. However, the cosmetic powder box of this type has a smaller receiving space and, thus, receives limited types of cosmetic items. Furthermore, the cosmetic powder box can only be opened from a side thereof; namely, the cosmetic powder box cannot be opened from the other side, providing limited application states and, hence, requiring improvement.
Thus, a need exists for a novel cosmetic powder box to mitigate and/or obviate the above disadvantages.